


Tomorrow, today

by Enigma_Mao



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Professor JB, Student Jinyoung, University AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Mao/pseuds/Enigma_Mao
Summary: Ему нужно научиться держать язык за зубами, только проблем с одним из его основных предметов ему не хватало. Он достает тетрадь и даже пытается делать заметки, пока профессор Джебом не роняет папку с лекциями.— Да ебать меня, — несдержанно шипит он.И будь проклят рот Джинена и его идиотская привычка, потому что он, не удержавшись, выдыхает:— Может, позже?





	Tomorrow, today

Джинен не то чтобы ненавидел свою группу, он в принципе ненавидел всех. И их, кстати, тоже, и весь этот университет, и в особенности Джебом сонсенима и его гребанные узкие джинсы. 

Обычно на его парах он спасался на задних партах, иногда отпуская едкие шуточки, чтобы рассмешить Югема и Бэма, ощущая странное удовлетворённое от злого взгляда сонсенима, направленного на него. Что он мог поделать? Он жил ради этой злой челюсти. 

Но сегодня был видимо не его день, потому что парочка идиотов, которых он звал друзьями, не заняла ему место, и он, безбожно опоздав, занял место на первом ряду. И как он, скажите, должен был целую лекцию смотреть так близко на это горячее чудовище, которое делало вид, что оно пришло сюда преподавать, а не мучать несчастных студентов своим вызывающе сексуальным видом.  
Джинен старался слушать честно, но больше просто любовался. 

— Джинен-щи, возможно смысла от этого занятия будет больше если вы будете вести записи, – внезапно врывается в его красочные мечты недовольный голос учителя. 

— Разве что записать ваш номер, — забывшись, отвечает вполголоса Джинен. И не осознает, что сидит прямо под носом учителя, пока не слышит: 

— Что? 

— Ничего, — резко отвечает он, выпрямившись, — совсем ничего. 

Джебом окидывает его оценивающим взглядом, и после небольшой паузы продолжает лекцию. 

Джинен даже не замечает, что задержал дыхание, пока с шумом не выдыхает, когда учитель снова заводит свою речь. 

Ему нужно научиться держать язык за зубами, только проблем с одним из его основных предметов ему не хватало. Он достает тетрадь и даже пытается делать заметки, пока профессор Джебом не роняет папку с лекциями. 

— Да ебать меня, — несдержанно шипит он. 

И будь проклят рот Джинена и его идиотская привычка, потому что он, не удержавшись, выдыхает: 

— Может, позже? 

И тут испуганно замирает, он ждет гневной отповеди о своем поведении, но вместо этого Джебом смеется, запрокинув голову и открыв вид на красивую шею. И продолжает вести лекцию, словно такие шуточки в порядке вещей. 

До конца пары Джинен контролирует свой рот и боится его открыть даже покашлять. Звонок спасительно глушит, по ощущениям целую вечность спустя. 

— Хён, — налетает на него с хохотом Югем, пока Джинен пытается сбежать из злосчастной аудитории подальше от, ежеминутно кидающего на него взгляды, сонсенима. 

— Джинен, останьтесь на пару минут. — Голос преподавателя достигает его, когда он почти доходит до светящей свободой двери. 

Он застывает и Югем, и БэмБэм ржут над ним, а потом, утыкаясь друг в друга, отползают в коридор. 

— Ты попал, хён, — орет Югем и БэмБэм за его спиной со смехом дэбает. 

За закрывающейся дверью Джинен слышит Югемово «Чучучууу» и фоновое «Брррра» Бэма, и устало вздыхает. Он не заслуживал таких тупых друзей.  
Джинен успевает попрощаться с жизнью пока доходит до преподавательского стола, за которым Мистер Им перебирает бумаги. 

— Вы что-то хотели сонсеним? — спрашивает Джинен и пытается игнорировать факт того, что он остался наедине с самым горячим мужчиной на свете, по которому течет как школьница, как бы ни было это стыдно признавать. 

Профессор Им поднимает на него голову, и Джинен готов поклясться, что где-то в законодательстве должно быть запрещено являться таким сексуальным. 

— Хён, — говорит он, обходя стол. 

— А? — спрашивает Джинен, чувствуя себя умственно отсталым. 

— Можешь звать меня хён, — отвечает профессор Им, облокотившись задом на стол, — у нас не настолько большая разница в возрасте и сейчас я хочу поговорить с тобой как с приятелем, а не студентом. 

Джинен так и стоит, раскрыв рот, и то как свитер профессора облегает его руки и грудь никак не помогает голове Пака лучше работать.

— Джинен, я не просто так тебя задержал, — произносит профессор Им, слегка наклонив голову и встречаясь с ним взглядами. 

—Да, а эм... хён? — Джинена пробирает оттого, как правильно это обращение звучит в его устах. 

Джебом улыбается, поддев пальцем листок из кучки на его столе и протягивает ему.  
Джинен не сразу узнает свой почерк, но собрав мысли в кучу опознает в листке свою прошлогоднюю работу, которую сдавал профессору Паку, предыдущему преподавателю его ныне ненавистного и самого любимого вместе с тем предмета. 

— Зачем вы?.. — начинает спрашивать Джинен с недоумением.

— Твои прошлогодние работы отличаются от нынешних, Джинен. — говорит профессор Им, лишив его возможности продолжить. — Они качественно лучше, стилистически интересны, полны новым и необычным видением. В них чувствуется силы и труд вложенные в работу, в отличие от всего того, что ты мне сдавал в течение этого семестра. 

— Я, эм, немного потерял хватку, наверное, — неловко говорит Джинен. Как он должен, во имя всего святого, объяснить, что у него не получается сосредоточиться на заданиях для профессора Има, потому что перед глазами всплывает его образ сразу же как только Джинен садится писать. 

Не скажешь же: «у меня на вас встаёт и это мешает сконцентрироваться на работе, профессор». 

— Я решил, что, возможно, у тебя какие-то проблемы в этом году или просто пропало желание учиться, но как оказалось ты исправно пишешь такие же отличные работы по другим предметам. 

Джинен, стушевавшись, пожимает плечами и извиняется.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — вздыхает Джебом, забирая из рук Джинена листы. — Я просто надеялся узнать, почему твое отношение к предмету поменялось. Это как-то связано со мной? Сейчас поздно переводиться к другому преподавателю, но когда начнется новый семестр…

— Нет, — неожиданно прерывает его парень, — это не то. Я не... мне не хочется переводиться. 

— Тогда в чем дело? — устало спрашивает Джебом. — Я знаю твой средний балл и не хочу, чтобы он упал из-за одного предмета.

Джинен отпускает глаза в пол, понятия не имея как выйти из этой ужасной ситуации. Сейчас уже плевать на все эти оценки, он чувствует, как у него горят щеки, и в животе отвратительное волнение от близости с сонсенимом. 

— Вообще-то, — с неловким смешком говорит Джебом, посмотрев на него, — мне казалось, что, возможно, я тебе нравлюсь. Ну, я предполагал, что ты пригласишь меня куда-нибудь, когда я был ассистентом у профессора Пака. Но видимо ошибся.

— Я хотел, — бесконтрольно вылетает у Джинена, — не был уверен, что мне ответят взаимностью и не стал.

Джебом удивленно поднимает брови.  
—Я бы согласился на любое предложение, — говорит Джебом.

И, Господи Боже, это реально происходит? Джинен очень хочет ущипнуть себя и убедиться, что это не фантазия его сумасшедшего мозга, а реальность.

— Раз так, возможно… — несмело начинает парень и, заставив взять себя в руки, увереннее продолжает, — не хотите со мной куда-нибудь сходить?

Он старается не показывать как он на самом деле сейчас нервничает, серьезно, если ему сейчас откажут, он просто бросит учебу и свалит в другую страну под вымышленным именем оставив Югему и Бэму записку что он К ЧЕРТОВОЙ МАТЕРИ АУТ.

— Я бы был плохим преподавателем, если бы поощрял тебя незаслуженно, — со смешком говорит Джебом, — как насчет сделки? 

— А? — выдыхает Джинен, неосознанно задержавший от волнения дыхание.

— Я схожу с тобой на свидание, — говорит Джебом с ухмылкой, протягивая руку, — если следующие три работы будут по качеству не хуже твоих прошлогодних.  
Джинен с улыбкой ее пожимает.

***

 

Свидание с профессором это тот еще стимул. Стоит ли говорить, что все три работы Джинена были лучшими в группе, и на всем потоке.  
И свидание с ДжейБи были лучше всех его ожиданий. Но мы с вами это и так знали.

**Author's Note:**

> Давным давно я заскринила запись в одной хорошей группе в вк, и недавно наткнулась на нее.  
> Таки что да основная идея отсюда https://vk.com/wall-25858005_576984  
> Планы сделать высокий рейтинг разбились об милого Джинена и рука у меня не поднялась.


End file.
